The Pumpkin Diaries
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: A whole story with journal entries to Jack's family from his parents to Jack himself to the three Pumpkin Princesses. This talks about Jack's past and he and the three princesses' point of view. What happened in the past? What were the princesses' thoughts of their adventures? Read and find out.
1. Joe's Entry

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's a story called the Pumpkin Diaries, which tells the story of Jack's family from his parents to Jack himself to the Pumpkin Princesses and Prince. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Joe's Entry  
October 31st, after the Halloween Celebration**

My name is Joe Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town. My middle name was in honor of the jack-o-lanterns of the town every Halloween, which was told by dead father, Jon. He died after our arch enemy, Malum Boogie murdered him. That was a year before Malum's son, Oogie Boogie was born. My mother, who was a wolf, died of a high fever when I was six years old. I'm feeling very empty right now. This happens to all Pumpkin Kings or Queens in my family if they haven't been married a few years after our Coming of Pumpkin King or Queen Ceremony. But I never knew anyone I could love. I had a crush on my friend, Jean Jaylyn Raven, but I never told her because I'm a very shy man. So I went to the Hinterlands but tried not to go too far like I promised my father.  
"Joe, how can this always happen to you," Jean said. "Come on, Una, lets go home." Una was a female ghost dog Jean had since she was eighteen.

**November 1st**

When I returned to town, the mayor, Adam, was panicking.  
"Joe! Bad news! Jean has been taken away by Malum!" Adam yelled.  
"What? That's it! No more Mr. Nice Bones!" I yelled. That's what my father used to say whenever Malum was anywhere around. So I ran to Malum's lair in the cemetery which was an abandoned club house that no one used since before I was born. I heard Jean's cries for help coming from the basement. I heard Malum and Oogie's voices, too. So I went down into the tunnel to the basement.  
"Looks like you'll be my slave, Jean Jaylyn Raven," Malum said and laughed evilly.  
"JOE HELP ME!" Jean screamed.  
"We meet again, Malum," I said after I rescued Jean from her imprisonment.  
"Well, if it isn't the Joe Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King," Malum said. So Malum and I fought each other until I saw a loose thread on Malum's sack. So I pulled on it, causing Malum to die. Then I told Oogie that if I catch him outside town, he will have the same fate as Malum. Oogie agreed and ran away in fear. Then Jean came to me from her hiding place she stayed at during the battle.  
"Looks like Malum's gone for good," Jean said.  
"Yes. I'm glad you're safe, Jean," I said. Then we kissed each other, revealing our true feelings for each other.

**Halloween, 1 year later**

We were just finishing the Halloween celebration. I had a plan for Jean, I was going to propose to her to become my queen forever. When I proposed to her, Jean happily agreed. We got married on December 6th and went on our honeymoon on the same day. Then Jean was next to feel empty.  
"Joe, I'm getting the feeling something is missing in our lives," Jean said.  
"Hm...I know. We need an heir to the Pumpkin Throne, a Pumpkin Prince or Princess," I said.  
"You're right. Lets do it when we get back," Jean said.  
"You got it, my queen," I said. So we tried to make a baby when we got home. But Jean always had a negative on her pregnancy tests which disappointed me so much. I really want a child of my own, one who will call me "dada" when he or she says his or her first word, one who will take over the Pumpkin King title and find a queen. But on January 7th, just as I was about to give up, Jean was feeling sick.  
"Jean, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked.  
"I'm...fine. Just a little flu," Jean said.  
"We better get you to Dr. Finkelstein right away," I said.  
"Good idea. I'm very curious about this, too," Jean said. So I took her to the doctor's and he gave Jean some tests. After about an hour, I saw a picture of something the size of a peanut inside Jean's belly. I couldn't believe it.  
"Is that..." I asked, quietly.  
"Yes. It's a baby growing inside Jean, your Pumpkin Heir," Dr. Finkelstein said.  
"Joe...this is wonderful," Jean said, crying of tears of joy.  
"I know. Our own Pumpkin Heir," I said. "And it should be due by October since it's January."

**October 7th**

Jean and I were having dinner tonight. But then after Jean took two sips of worm's wart soup, she clutched her stomach and started to moan in pain.  
"Jean, darling, what's wrong?" I asked.  
"Joe...I think the baby is coming..." Jean said.  
"Oh man. Don't worry, Jean, I'll take you to the doctor," I said. So we went to the doctor's lab to deliver my child. The doctor set Jean in a comfortable bed in one of his extra rooms. The doctor knew Jean needed me so he let me stay to keep Jean comfortable. I held Jean's hand as she was pushing our baby out. The doctor was between Jean's legs, checking the baby. I kept coaching Jean until I heard a baby crying.  
"It's a boy, Joe," Dr. Finkelstein said and wrapped the baby in a black blanket.  
"He's beautiful, Joe," Jean said. "What should we name him?"  
"How about Jack? Like my middle name," I said. "Jack Joseph Skellington."  
"I love that. Welcome to the world, Jack Joseph Skellington," Jean said to our son. Finally my life was whole. I finally have my own child, the one I really wanted. After a few months, we were teaching Jack how to say "dada" or "mama". Finally Jack said "hi", "dada" and "mama". It made us so proud of Jack.

* * *

**Me: Well, that was Joe's entry in the Pumpkin Diaries. You know, my first words were also "hi", "dada" and "mama". Don't forget to review.**


	2. Jack's Entry Part 1

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's Jack's entry for the Pumpkin Diaries. It talks about how Jack met Zero, when his parents died, his POV of the prequel to the movie, The Pumpkin King, the Christmas fiasco and when Oogie ALMOST took over all the holidays, the day Jack proposed to Sally and when his Pumpkin Heirs come to the world.**

* * *

**Jack's Entry  
October 7th, After my 4th birthday**

My name is Jack Joseph Skellington. I am next in line to be Pumpkin King when my father, Joe's, time is over. I'm excited about it because Halloween was always my favorite holiday. But my father told me I need a lot things if I want to stay king. I need a queen and any amount of Pumpkin Heirs. He also taught me manners because the Pumpkin King must be very polite. On my fourth birthday, I met a young rag doll about my age.  
"Hi. I'm Jack, the Pumpkin Prince," I said and bowed, like my father told me to do when greeting.  
"Pleasure to meet you, Jack," the rag doll said. "I'm Sally, creation to the mad scientist, Dr. Finkelstein."  
"My father told me about the doctor," I said. "He was the one to help my parents bring me to the world."  
"Jack, we have one more surprise for you!" mother called.  
"That's my mom, Jean. See you tomorrow?" I asked.  
"Yes. Meet me in the cemetery," Sally said. I nodded and went home. When I got inside, I saw Una sleeping in her bed and next to her was a tiny ghost puppy. The puppy came to me and licked my face. Mother said the puppy was something special because she and father knew I was old enough to take care of a pet. The puppy was a boy so I named him Zero, because his mother's name meant "one" in Spanish. So Zero became my companion throughout my life. We played fetch with one of my rib bones and we went for walks in the cemetery. The next day, Zero and I met Sally at the cemetery. She stood there, waiting patiently.  
"What was Jean's surprise?" Sally asked.  
"Our dog, Una, had puppies and they adopted some of them to the citizens," I said. "One was left, so my parents gave him to me. I named him Zero."  
"Hi, Zero. I'm Sally," Sally said, rubbing his head. "Seems he really likes me."  
"Hey, Sally look, there's a blank gave stone over there," I said. "But who leaves anything like that blank?"  
"I don't know, Jack," Sally said and shrugged. So we wrote on the gave stone  
"Jack Joseph Skellington and Sally Finkelstein, Best Friends Forever"

**October 7th, 11 years later, My parents' death**

I am now fifteen years old and I was playing with Sally and some of the Halloween kids while mother and father were talking to the new mayor and Adam's only son. But then we heard evil laughter in the distance. Father made his evil glare.  
"Jack, go back to town with Sally!" mother said.  
"Okay. Let's go, Sally!" I said and grabbed Sally's hand but tried not to rip it.  
"Right, Jack," Sally said. So we ran back to town with the kids following us and the Mayor leading us to the town square as a lot of bugs passed us. But after a few minutes in town, I heard my parents' inhumane screams. So I ran back to the cemetery to see what happened. But when I got there, I saw a lot of bones scattered around the cemetery. It was my parents' bones! I started to cry. So I went back to town to tell everyone what happened. Everyone was upset about it, including Sally. So the Mayor went in his hearse and spread the word.  
"Citizens of Halloween Town, our beloved Pumpkin King and Queen have died," the Mayor said. "But that doesn't mean we have a Pumpkin Heir. Jack Joseph Skellington, I declare you new Pumpkin King of Halloween."  
"Huh? But dad told me I have be eighteen to be Pumpkin King," I said.  
"Unless the current Pumpkin King is dead," the Wolf Man said. So since that day, I am now the King of Halloween, which made me happy. So I made a promise to father that I will the perfect Pumpkin King and someday find my queen.

**Halloween Day, 5 years later, Learning about my Pumpkin King form**

It's been five years since I became Pumpkin King and I am now twenty years old. The Mayor and the witches, Helga and Zelda, said I have a lot to learn to keep my title. But this year on Halloween, it was bad. I met my family's arch enemy, Oogie Boogie, and his three kids, Lock, Shock and Barrel. Oogie wanted the Boogie's Boys to capture me to recreate his holiday, New Bug Day, and have Halloween Town be where this holiday is celebrated. But due to Lock, Shock and Barrel's stupidity, they captured Sally instead. So Oogie used Sally as bait so I can come to his lair in the old clubhouse outside Halloween Town. The Mayor warned everything about the town being invaded by tons of bugs. So I wandered around town and fought against all of Oogie's baddies. Then I went to Dr. Finkelstein's lab to see that a rag doll-like snake chocking the doctor. The doctor told about three kids taking Sally away. So I went around the whole town to look for information about Sally. Then I met Helga and Zelda at the graveyard. Zelda said one thing I need before I marry is my Pumpkin King form, a pumpkin headed scarecrow. After going through for information, I found Oogie's lair but Lock, Shock and Barrel created a lot of traps in the clubhouse. Finally, I fought Oogie and knew he deserved this for killing my parents. Then I made it to town in time for the Halloween celebration.

**Halloween, 1 year later, The Christmas Fiasco**

I was doing the celebration for Halloween, but right after, I was feeling empty because of the celebration being the same year after year. Only Sally knew what was wrong. Then I discovered Christmas and showed it to everyone. Sally loved it but she saw a terrible vision, and not the good kind of "terrible" we use in Halloween Town. Sally tried to warn me, but I was too selfish to listen to her. She made my Sandy Claws outfit to wear on Christmas Eve. I also hired Lock, Shock and Barrel to kidnap Sandy Claws and I made them promise to leave Oogie Boogie out of it. They promised but they crossed their fingers as in saying they are lying but I didn't notice. Oogie planned to gamble for Sandy's life. When Christmas Eve came, Sally tried to stop me with a very thick fog. Then Zero came and I realized his glowing nose can help light the way, like the story of Rudolph. The Christmas presents I sent were very scary and everyone screamed when seeing them but I never noticed. Sally tried to save Sandy but Oogie caught her and took her away as well. Then tons of bullets hit the sleigh until it exploded! I crashed into a cemetery and everyone thought I was dead. But I survived the crash but felt sad about what just happened. But I regained my spirit and went back to Halloween Town to save Sandy and Sally. They almost fell into the lava pit but I rescued the in time and fought Oogie. Then I ripped Oogie's sack.  
"Forgive me, Mr. Claws. I'm afraid I made a terrible mess of your holiday," I said.  
"Bumpy sleigh ride, Jack?" Sandy asked. "The next time you get the urge to take over someone else's holiday, I'd listen to her. She's the only one who makes any sense around this insane asylum."  
"I hope there's still time," I said.  
"To fix Christmas?" Sandy asked. "Of course there is. I'm Santa Claus."  
"He'll fix things, Jack. He's knows what to do," Sally said.  
"How did you get down here, Sally?" I asked.  
"Oh I was trying to...well...I wanted to...to..." Sally stuttered.  
"To help me?" I asked.  
"I couldn't let you just..." Sally said.  
"Sally, I can't believe I never realized that you..." I said. But I was cut off when we saw a bright light. It was the Mayor and Lock, Shock and Barrel. So they took us back to town and when we got there, I got a warm welcome because everyone thought I was dead. Then Sandy Claws brought Christmas to Halloween Town, which everyone really loved. Then Sally went to the cemetery to Spiral Hill and I followed her while she didn't look. When Sally reached the top of the hill, I sang to her.  
**"My dearest friend, if you don't mind,  
I'd like to join you by your side,  
Where we can gaze into the stars."  
**Then Sally sang with me as I went up the hill.  
**"And sit together, now and forever,  
For it is plain, as anyone can see,  
We're simply meant to be."  
**We kissed under the moonlight as Zero circled around us. This song was true, Sally and I were really meant to be.

**Halloween to Christmas Eve, 1 year later, Oogie returns**

I have changed a lot since Sally and I shared our first kiss. I made a promise to Sandy that I would never ruin Christmas again and I kept that promise. I was getting my Halloween award for Most Spines Tingled by a Non-Corporeal being. But after claiming the reward, I was once again bored of Halloween. So I went to Dr. Finkelstein for some help. He gave me a weapon called the "Soul Robber". So I went to find more discoveries for a while. But while I was gone, Lock, Shock and Barrel brought Oogie back and he took over Halloween, renaming Halloween Town to "Oogie Town". So I saved the town from a lot of baddies but Corpse Kid told me Sally was taken away by some of Oogie's baddies. So I went to the cemetery to look for Sally. The Hanging Tree lost his hanging men so I went to look for them. The Hanging Tree said one of the hanged men heard a woman singing under the ground. So I went to the Burial Chamber to find Sally there. I found her but a giant spider took her away. So I fought the spider and saved Sally. She gave me the key to the doctor's manor. Igor said he can't let me through due to strict orders by the doctor. So I gave him some bone biscuits so he'll move. I fought the doctor and restored his brain from the fake one Oogie created. I got my way through defeating Oogie until he turned into a giant in a pile of holiday trash. Sandy went to deliver Christmas presents while I went to fight Oogie. I apologized to Sandy for causing trouble again but Sandy said he owes me his gratitude. So I went back to Halloween Town and met Sally at spiral hill.  
"You know, it's strange...whenever I said to find something new, my eyes are set are open to a larger world," I said.  
"You're not leaving again, are you?" Sally asked.  
"No. Something tells me that the most wonder discoveries are a little closer to home," I said. So we kissed in the moonlight just like we did last year.

**November 29th, 1 year later, The proposal**

This year, it was time for to propose to Sally so she can be my queen. I was nervous but Zero told me that Sally WILL say yes because we have been in love for two years. So I went to Spiral Hill where Sally was waiting. I saw her sitting there with a dead flower in her hand.  
"Hi, Sally. How are you?" I said, nervously.  
"Um...I'm good. What were you going to ask me, Jack?" Sally asked.  
"Sally, we have been together for two years," I began and bent down on one knee. "So it is finally time to ask you this. Sally, will you be my Pumpkin Queen? Will you marry me?"  
"Oh, Jack..." Sally said, breathlessly. "Yes. Yes I will marry you! I will be your queen!" So I slid the ring on Sally's finger and we kissed. We got married in January. Sally's dress was white with spider web designs on the bottom and her hips. I wore a jet black tuxedo with my phantom bat bowtie. Then we went on our honeymoon in Valentines Town.

**February 6th, Our first Pumpkin Heir**

When we returned to Halloween Town, Sally and I had a special announcement. Sally is pregnant with my first Pumpkin Heir. When Lock, Shock and Barrel, who were grown up, found out and were excited about it. They were chattering around about it.  
"Maybe this child will be perfect for our future kids, huh, Shock?" Lock said.  
"Yes. I can't wait to see Jack's Pumpkin Heir," Shock said.  
"Oh, I hope Oogie won't find out," Barrel said. But it turns out Oogie did find out and captured Sally when she was two months pregnant with our baby. So I went to save her and fight Oogie. When I ripped Oogie's sack, I blamed Lock, Shock and Barrel for making Oogie do this. But they said they didn't bring Oogie back this time because Shock is a month pregnant with her and Lock's child. I could tell she was pregnant because her stomach was a little swollen. I turned to Sally and smiled at her.  
"How is our little bundle of joy, Sally?" I asked.  
"It's just fine. I'm sure it's happy you rescued both of us," Sally said.  
"Oh, my little Pumpkin Prince or Princess, I can't wait to see you," I said. So over the next seven months, I protected Sally in case any other problems occur. The Mayor cut short on our meetings in case Sally was captured again or if her water broke. Then on November 6th, when I left home for going over plans with the Mayor, Sally was about to make dinner but she started to feel pain. So Zero went to warn me and I knew what is going on. Sally is in labor! So I rushed home and took Sally to the doctor's to deliver our child. I coached Sally like how father did for mother when she delivered me. After a few hours, I heard a baby crying. The doctor picked up the baby and cleaned it with his assistants, Jewel and Igor. Then Dr. Finkelstein gave the baby to Sally.  
"It's a girl, Sally, a Pumpkin Princess," the doctor said and left us alone.  
"Jack, look at her. She's beautiful," Sally said. "She looks like you."  
"She's so tiny," I said. I started to cry, but it was happy tears. The baby was a skeleton with beautiful red hair, Sally's hair color. I tried to think of name for my Pumpkin Princess. Then I thought of an idea.  
"Her name will be Josephine," I said. "Josephine Jacquelyn Skellington."  
"Why did you think of that?" Sally asked with a smile.  
"I thought of the name because my great grandfather was named Joseph and a few months ago, I thought if the baby was a boy, I'd name it Joseph," I said. "But since it's a girl, I thought of a girl version for it."  
"I love it, Jack," Sally said. "Welcome to the world, Princess Josephine, our Pumpkin Princess."

* * *

**Me: Well, that's part one to Jack's entry. Part two will come soon. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Jack's Entry Part 2

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's part two of Jack's entry in the ****Pumpkin Diaries****. Enjoy.**

* * *

**January 12th, Janet Comes to town**

When Josephine was two months old, we were heading to the Mayor's house for the plans I was working on. But when we got to the Mayor's house, we saw a basket at the front door. When the Mayor came out he saw the basket and picked it up. He pulled away the blanket to reveal a baby girl who almost looked like the Mayor only with one face. Taped to the basket was a letter from the Mayor's sister, Millie, who moved away from Halloween Town because she had multiple illnesses so she went to find a place where to cure them. According to the letter, the baby was named Janet and she had to be adopted so she won't die. So the Mayor decided to raise Janet like she was his daughter.

**November 6th, Josephine's 2nd birthday**

Over the years, Josephine and Janet both became playmates whenever I came to the town hall to work on plans for Halloween. She was also friends with Lock and Shock's daughter, Amanda. I also taught Josephine everything about being the Pumpkin Princess: manners, greeting, scaring and ideas for Halloween. Josephine loved Halloween and Christmas like I do. On Josephine's second birthday, we invited Janet to play for a while.

**January 10th, After our second honeymoon**

When we came home from our second honeymoon, Sally and I had a special announcement for everyone in town and for Josephine. Sally is having my next Pumpkin Heir. Josephine was excited to be a new big sister. Shock was pregnant three months after our announcement. Her baby was due next January and my next Pumpkin Heir was due three days after my birthday. As the months went by, Sally's stomach was really growing in size and the baby was kicking so much. Then Sally's water broke on the day it was supposed to, October 10th. So I took Sally to the doctor's and we had to leave Josephine outside Sally's room because she is not old enough to see a baby come into the world. But Josephine wasn't alone, the Mayor, Janet and Jewel were there to keep her company. After three hours, Josephine and Janet fell asleep but the Mayor and Jewel woke them up.  
"You have a new little sister, Josephine," Jewel said.  
"Can we see her, Uncle Mayor?" Janet asked.  
"Sure. Go on in," the Mayor said. So Josephine and Janet went to Sally's room to me and Sally with a tiny bundle in Sally's arms. The little heir was a skeleton like Josephine and I. She had black hair and her eye sockets were the same as me and Josephine's.  
"This is your new sister, Josephine," Sally said. "Her name is Janessa Jaylyn Skellington."  
"She's so tiny," Josephine said.  
"You're quite lucky to have a sister," Janet said. Three months later, Shock had her and Lock's son, Lane Lucifer.

**November 6th, Josephine's fourth birthday**

Over the years, Josephine and Janessa were really close and protected each other. Josephine soon became a close friend to Lane because his sister always teased him. Janessa learned to talk when she six months old, now she is a year old and she can now talk in complete sentences. I taught Janessa everything about being an heir to the Pumpkin Throne. We gave attention to each of our heirs because we a lot about taking care of anyone we know, especially when Sally took care of Dr. Finkelstein before she married me and my parents taught me all responsibilities of being the Pumpkin King. On Josephine's fourth birthday, we took her and Janessa to Christmas Town, where we met Sandy Claws' new adoptive daughter, Cleo. She was Janessa's age. Soon Josephine and Janessa became good friends. Sandy gave Josephine a little comb for her hair and a scary teddy bear. Josephine loved them, including the brush because she loved to see her hair look nice. Then we went back to Halloween Town, where everyone wished her a happy birthday, including the children, the Wolf Man's daughter, Clawdeen, the Harlequin Demon's daughter, Hailey, and the Devil's daughter, Deana. Janessa wasn't jealous that Josephine had so much attention, in fact, she gave attention to Josephine, too. A few months later, we had Janessa's birthday celebrated.

**April 7th, The New Heir**

Three months after Janessa's second birthday, Sally was having another baby. Josephine and Janessa were excited to have another brother or sister around to play with. Nine months later, on January 7th, Sally gave birth to a rag doll named Samantha Sally Skellington. She was really beautiful, she had red hair, pale blue skin and tons of stitches on her body. She looked a lot like Sally, that's why her middle name was Sally. But there was problem with Samantha, she was scared to turn into her Pumpkin Princess form, because every time she tries, the fire hits her and rips the stitches in her arms. Luckily, Samantha knew how to sew her parts back together.

**December 11th, Jessie's birth**

Sally gave birth to one more baby, a skeleton boy named Jessie Jack Skellington. His middle name was my name because he looked a lot like me. Then a few years later, Samantha finally learned how become her Pumpkin Princess form. She and Josephine were going to help set up Halloween but then a shadow took Samantha away to Lock, Shock and Barrel's house in the cemetery. So we went to save her and Samantha finally tried to save us and finally turned into her Pumpkin Princess form, a Pumpkin Headed Scarecrow, like me. Samantha was so brave she destroyed Oogie. We were proud Samantha for finally achieving this goal as Pumpkin Princess.


End file.
